Anytime, Race
by Lexy Savoy
Summary: a short story in which a girl leaves Racetrack broken-hearted and a close friend offers support
1. Please Don't Go

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, but I own the others.  
  
"Anytime, Race"  
  
"Kelly, don't go." The tall blonde girl with her hair in a tight coiffure turned around, her  
white gloves in her hands, just as the train blew a beckoning whistle for it's passengers to board.  
"Don't go." The boy repeated. Kelly glanced at the large clock over the station wall, and  
then towards the train. The sun was shining golden rays through the skylights in the very large  
station, and many people scurried around them as they hurried to their trains.  
"What are you doing here, Racetrack," she didn't look at him, but motioned for a young  
man in a maroon and grey uniform to take her bags.  
"I- I-," Racetrack stumbled over his words. His face was pale, his eyes were red, and his  
clothes and hair were more ragged and mussed then usual. He stared at her with want; she seemed  
so superior to him now that she was wealthy. The young woman once again glanced at the large  
clock. She had less than four minutes before the train was to depart. "Ya can't go- I-"  
"Come on Race, what is it?" She said softly. She was in a rush now, and the more he saw  
her impatience the more he clammed up. Finally, she turned to get on the train.  
"Wait," he pleaded. " Heah me out jist heah me out, I needa get dis off mah chest." She  
was standing on the platform, ready to board. He had only a few minutes.  
"We was tagedda four yeahs," he started. "And dere ain't nobody who knows ya like I do."  
She bowed her blonde head, knowing what was coming. "I know moah secrets, more truths,  
moah everything, than he ever will. I love ya, Kell." She looked up at him. "We should be  
tagedda, Kelly! We- We- We was meant ta be taggedda."   
"Kelly, Dear, are you coming?" A wealthy, handsomely dressed man poked his head out of  
a cabin window a few feet down. He gave the young man in the three piece suit a condescending  
glance.  
"Yes, Darling, just give me a moment," she called back. Race bowed his head in shame and  
misfortune.  
"Race-," suddenly she became sincere, like she used to be. "I love you too. But-," she shook  
her head. He was silent. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I have so much going for me- I'd  
never in my wildest dreams though I'd have an opportunity like this- he can offer me the world!"  
The whistle blew, and the conductor signaled for everyone to step back. Kelly stepped  
onto the metal stairway leading into the train. She turned around to see him as the train began to  
roll away.  
"If ya loved me you'd stay!" He began to walk with the moving machine, grabbing onto her  
hand as she held it out to him. The train slowly moved faster and large billows of and steam  
encircled them. Suddenly he remembered what he had wanted to give to her- he reached into his  
pocket and pulled out a thin gold chain.  
"Wait!" he yelled, running now after the slowly moving train.  
"Good-bye Race," She yelled back, but her voice was lost in the screeching wheels. Soon,  
the train moved to fast for him to keep up, and he was forced to stop. He watched as it slowly  
chugged along, and disappeared out of the city. That beautiful face which he had made laugh so  
many times before, the one he took for granted at times, the one he thought he'd always have,  
was now on its way to Virginia for a new life with a new man. She was gone. 


	2. There You Are

*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Race, but I own the others.  
The train had long ago departed. A few passengers were standing around, waiting for their  
carriages to arrive, but other than that, Grand Central Station was uncommonly empty. Racetrack  
sat alone on a bench, staring at the tunnel where he last saw Kelly's train disappear, and fingering  
the thin gold chain which he had so fondly carried around with him for months after they had  
ended their relationship. He had just never had the right time to give it to her.  
"I knew I'd find you here." A girl's panted voice softly said from behind him. He slowly  
turned his head.  
"She's gone." His voice crackled, most from exhaustion and sadness. The girl sighed.  
"I know." Mel came and sat down next to him on the bench, placing her arm across his  
shoulders gently.  
"I'm sorry, Race." He didn't look at her, but turned back to staring at where Kelly's train  
had disappeared.  
"Why'd she do it?" He said after a long pause. "Why'd she not wanna be wid me?" Mel  
stared at him, at his sluggish appearance, pale face and broken-hearted stare, and couldn't help  
wondering the same.  
"Listen Racetrack," she began. "There are many paths life can lead us. Her path just...  
turned in a different direction, that's all." He didn't look away from his stare after the long-gone  
train.  
"She said she loved me. If she loved me she wouldn't 'ave left wit 'im." A single tear  
welled in his eye. He tried to wipe it away before Mel could see.   
"She loves Mr. Kensington in a different way. It's- not the same as with you." She said,  
handing him a handkerchief.  
"Yeah, that guy's dough would be enough to make anyone fall in love wid 'im, the damn  
high-brow," he snorted sarcastically. Mel looked at her friend with love and sympathy.  
"I know, it ain't right. But ya never know, maybe there was somethin else..." Mel  
shrugged.   
"Think I'll ever see her again?" He said, blowing his nose on her decorated kerchief.  
"If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Maybe your paths will cross someday." She sighed. "But  
right now, you need to get up, wipe your eyes, and get on with your life." She slapped her knees  
and stood up. He sighed.  
"I'm gonna miss her pretty bad."   
"I know. It'll be kinda rough in the beginning. But I'll help you through it." He looked at  
her for the first time.  
"Thanks for bein' dere fah me, Mel."  
"Anytime, Race." He stood up and together they walked out of the station, heading for  
home. 


End file.
